


Catching Up

by Python07



Series: More Than Meets the Eye [6]
Category: Jack of All Trades (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, a walk down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croque and Etienne catch up on old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

Croque waited until Jack and Brogard were gone before he laughed. He had to look up to meet Etienne’s gaze. “You are so tall. You must dwarf your poor father.”

Etienne smiled. He was still at attention. “He’s used to it by now. About two years ago, he started bragging about having a giant in the house.”

“I’m sure you’ve made him proud.” Croque made himself let go of Etienne even though Etienne didn’t seem to mind. He took a step back. “At ease, for God’s sake.”

“Thank you.”

Croque gestured to the newly vacated chair. “Have a seat.”

Etienne did so. He put his messenger bag on the floor next to him. He sat in relaxed alertness. He took his hat off, displaying a head of full sandy brown hair. It was long enough that he had a pony tail down his back. “Thank you, Sir.”

Croque perched on the front edge of the desk. “How is your family?”

Etienne’s voice was warm and proud. “Father’s well except for the gout. He insists on at least putting in an appearance at the office three times a week. I don’t care how old he gets, he will never be able to abide inactivity.”

Croque nodded. “That sounds like the man I remember. Does he still have a full beard?”

Etienne laughed quietly. “Oh, yes, but now it’s a glorious silver thing to go with his silver mane.”

“A silver stallion.”

“He would love that description.”

“And Elise?” Croque asked fondly.

Etienne laughed out loud. “As wild and free as ever. She is definitely the stallion’s daughter.”

“Has she re-married?”

Etienne shook his head. “No. She hasn’t found a man good enough.”

“Your father can’t find a suitable match?”

Etienne rolled his eyes. “You remember how much she hated her first husband. The only reason she agreed to it was that he agreed that if she ever became a widow, she would pick her next husband. She has many suitors but has refused to choose. They all bore her. She refuses to be tied down.” 

“She was always very strong and independent minded.” Croque covered his mouth as the memories came flooding back. His smile was bittersweet. “The look on her face was murderous when your father told her of the match.” 

Etienne sat forward. “I can just imagine.”

Croque put his hands up to set the scene. His voice took on a dramatic pitch. “It was spring and the weather was perfect. It was a beautiful wedding. The church and your father’s house were decorated with flowers. He spared no expense in the feast. To top it off, we had a radiant bride with a thunderous expression. If looks could kill, the groom would have been stone dead.” 

Etienne gulped. “I’ve seen that look. I run from that look.”

“As have I. As did Philippe.” Croque frowned in distaste. “I can’t say I blame her. Jacques Garnier was a handsome man I suppose, but he was a boor. He wanted a woman to take care of his household and bear his children. He really had no interest in her as a person. Philippe loathed him as well. Philippe gave him a black eye when he told us that he was looking forward to breaking Elise.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it was the day before the wedding. I had to hold Philippe back from beating him to a bloody pulp.” 

“Why did you stop him?” Etienne blurted out. He smiled sheepishly. “Sir.”

Croque waved that off. “Because Major Garnier was an important high ranking officer with power and influence. He would’ve ruined Philippe’s career before he had a chance to distinguish himself.” He paused and smirked. “I can still see Garnier standing at the altar with that black and blue eye. He tried to hide it with powder but it didn’t work. He stood before God and all in his finest clothes with Philippe in full dress uniform next to him. He kept fidgeting and glancing at Philippe as if afraid Philippe would attack him during the ceremony.” He had to stop and take a breath, just thinking of Philippe back then. “He was an immature boy standing next to a man.”

Etienne bristled in indignation. “I’m glad I don’t remember him.”

“Philippe only managed to puncture his arrogance for a few days. He remained insufferable. I have no doubt the life he had in store for Elise but they were only married a few months before he died of the consumption.” 

Etienne bared his teeth. “God did us all a mercy.”

“Yes,” Croque agreed dryly. 

“To this day, Father maintains that it was a good match.”

“It would not serve him to admit otherwise.”

Etienne held his hands up as if wanting to wash them of the whole thing. “They still argue about it. It’s an old argument with no real heat or anger in it but they still do it.” 

“He and Elise are too alike and yet they have trouble understanding each other or admit to being in the wrong.” Croque sighed wistfully. “I always wondered what type of man would captivate Elise.”

Etienne grinned. “We haven’t seen him yet.”

Croque tapped Etienne’s knee. “And what of you, my young friend?”

Etienne blushed. “What about me?”

“Do you have a girl waiting back in France?”

Etienne fidgeted. “No.”

Croque arched and eyebrow and teased, “Really?” He pointed at Etienne. “A strapping young man like you. There must have been interest.”

Etienne rubbed the back of his neck. “I...” He swallowed. “Girls…”

Croque nodded in understanding. “Ah, they frighten you.” He lowered his voice. “I will tell you something. Some of them frighten me. I wouldn’t worry. It will pass.”

Etienne cleared his throat. “May I ask how you’ve been keeping, Gouverneur?”

Croque stood and turned his back on Etienne to walk back to his chair behind the desk. He tried for nonchalant. “Oh, the same as always. I sway and bend to every breeze from Napoleon and I survive.” 

“And your wife?” Etienne asked softly.

“Is well,“ Croque answered shortly. 

Etienne straightened in his chair. “I apologize if I offended you.”

Croque sank down into his seat with a heavy sigh. “You didn’t.” He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not you, Etienne. What do you have for me?”

Etienne grabbed his bag and took out a packet of letters. “I have a letter from the Emperor, my orders transferring me here, and Father and Elise also sent letters for you.”

Croque opened his eyes. He managed a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I look forward to reading them.”

Etienne stood and handed the packet to him. “Oh, and Elise wanted me to tell you that if you don’t write back this time, she’ll hop a ship to come here herself.”

Croque crossed himself. “Mon dieu.”


End file.
